As a Father
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Mr Grey is left with the 6 month old Ted at home without Mrs Jones at home, by Mrs Grey since she had an errand event to attend to. How Mr Grey will handle his first time alone being with Ted. Cute and Fluff and hopefully funny. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxXxX As a Father xXxXxXxX

The Fifty Shades Trilogy Fan Fiction

Summary: How Christian handle being with Ted, alone for the first time because Ana got an errant to run. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: E.L James owns it all. I just own this plot.

Xx Christian's POV xX

"But Ana, you can't leave me alone! I fucking know nothing about taking care babies!"

"Christian, please! just once! This is really important to Grey Publishing and I must be there at the event! This is important- just please Christian?" she looks at me with her bright blue eyes, full of hope. Fuck. How could I resist the puppy face of my wife?

I frown at the idea of me taking care of Ted. And Mrs Jones is on an emergency leave. Why now Gail? There is going to be only me, Taylor and Ted and I am pretty sure that taking care of baby is not in Taylor's job description. I am so screwed.

I exhale heavily, trying to ease the panic raising up in my throat. "What if Ted gets hungry or shits or cries? How the Hell am I going to handle that?" I could see a trace of amusement in Ana's eyes. My palm is twitching like fuck. "Can Ted and I just follow you to the event?" I ask with a voice that is dripping with hope.

I notice that she is rolling her eyes. TWO PALM TWITCHING! "Christian, no. this is a company event! And I put my breast milk in the fridge, in Ted's bottle. You just need to warm it up with hot water before feeding him and if he shit, just change the freaking diaper Christian and if he cries, just sing whatever nursery songs and he should be good"

"You left your breast milk in the fridge?" I ask with a wicked smile on my face, giving her the hint. Her mouth gapes in disbelieving at my attention and she slaps me at my arm and I pout at her.

"Christian! You are so- that milk is for Ted! Not you," her face shows frustration for a second before it changes to an enigmatic smirk on her face. She comes closer to me and grabs me by my collar and whispers in my ears. "You'll get yours tonight if you agree to take care of Ted…" I smirk back at her.

"But I own the Grey publishing," I mutter and I could see that her eyebrows are raised to the max. A sign of an unspoken question that spells 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"No Christian, I don't care whether it is your company or not but I run this and I got to go, take a good care of Ted and reward is waiting…" she says as she lets me go and winks at me. Fuck! I am turned on. She kisses me briefly on my lips. "I got to go. Sawyer is waiting for me." Then she sashays out of the room. With that peach coloured dress that thank God reach her knees. Or else I won't let her out.

I exhale heavily as I go to Ted's room. He is sleeping soundly on the crib. Thank God he is sleeping. Taylor is in his office.

"So Ted, mummy left Daddy with you so please behave okay? Because daddy wants reward from mummy," I whisper softly to Ted. I watch him sleep for a while. Then my Blackberry buzzes from my pocket. Ana obviously. I pick up her call.

"Hey daddy, how are you doing so far?"

"Hey mummy, I am fine thank you, Ted is still sleeping,"

"Good then, okay, I just call to ask how you guys are doing,"

"Wait! What should I do when Ted wakes up?"

"Oh, Ted would be hungry so prepare the milk daddy. Don't drink it ok?" I could almost hear her amusement through the phone. I roll my eyes at that

"I won't mummy, I am willing to wait till tonight," I smirk thinking of tonight.

"Good daddy, that's the spirit!" I roll my eyes again. "Daddy, are you rolling your eyes at me?" I smirk again thinking of our memories.

"Why mummy, you stole daddy's line,"

"I am completely aware of that daddy, I got to go, I love you daddy," she says and I could hear her smiling through the phone. I love my wife.

"I love you too mummy and I am waiting for the reward,"

I could hear her giggling. Ahhh, that's my muse. "Coming daddy,"

"Okay mummy, laters baby."

"Hang up Christian,"

"Oh, I am Christian again?" I could sense her rolling her eyes.

"You are Christian, my husband, my love, the father to our child, the master of my universe, my everything," I smile and I think I could feel myself blushing.

"And you are my Ana, my wife, my love, the mother to our child, the mistress of my universe and my everything," I could sense her smiling and biting her lips. Damn. My wife.

"Christian… you stole my line,"

"I am aware of that Mrs Grey, now hang up,"

"Still my bossy husband, love you,"

"Love you too," And she hang up. Hurmm back to the real world… Suddenly I could see Ted stirring in his sleeps and I peek to his crib. Shit. His eyes are wide open and blinking at me. My beautiful son has his mother's blue eyes. So Beautiful.

"Rise and shine Ted," I try to suppress a cheerful expression even though deep inside I am panicking like fuck! I cannot panic; little kids can sense fear and panic. The though give me a cringe.

I pick Ted up from his crib and he smiles at me. His smile is so cute. Innocent and honest smile come from my 6 month old Theodore. "Hungry baby boy? Let daddy prepare your milk," I say as I walk out of Ted's room. I kiss his cheek softly over and over again. It is impossible not to. His cheek is so cute and fluffy.

I take the milk out of the fridge; a slight smirk is painted across my lips. Oh my reward. I am not so sure about pouring the hot water into the glass to heat up this milk so I pick out my Blackberry and call Taylor.

"Sir,"

"Taylor, I'm at the kitchen, come here now,"

"Yes, sir," And I hang up waiting for him to immerge from his office downstairs.

A minute later he appears at the kitchen. "I need your help to pour the hot water in this glass; I need to heat up Ted's milk,"

"Yes, sir," I step back from the counter to let him help me. "Done," he says

"Thank you Taylor,"

"Anything else you would like me to help?"

"I'll call you," and with that Taylor retreated to his office downstairs.

After Ted's milk had warmed up, I feed him. The house is dead quiet if it wasn't for the sound of Ted's and my breathing but somehow it did not feel awkward at all. I feel so calm and relaxed not as bad as I expected it to be. This is my son in my arm, a gift from God to me and Ana.

After Ted finished his milk, I rock him back and forth till his fall back asleep. I put him back in his crib. I sit on the sofa in Ted's room. I really got nothing to do today. Without realizing it, I fall asleep too.

I jolted awake as I heard Ted's cries. I take him out of his crib and pull out my Blackberry and call Ana. She picks up on the third ring.

"Christian?"

"Ana Ted is crying what am I supposed to do?!" my voice is frantic and panic. Oh God, my worse fear. I could hear her chuckling at me at the end of the line.

"Mrs Grey! This is not the time to chuckle! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay Mr Grey sheesh keep your hair on!"

"My hair is still attached. What am I supposed to do Ana!" my voice is higher in volume due to frustration and I know that Ana is rolling her eyes at me. I want to spank the living shit out of her I swear.

"Okay, umm… have you checked Ted's diapers?"

"No…" I know where this is going...

"Okay so check it Grey. He may shit,"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'HE MAY SHIT?!"

"I mean… umm… he shit… duhh what else could it means?"

"SHIT!"

"Yes, shit, now go and do it daddy I got to go, be back in an hour or so," and she hang up.

"Great…" I roll my eyes at my Blackberry.

I lay Ted back to his crib and practically, frantically finding his diapers and wipes. I found it and I put it on this table, I don't know, Ana usually use it to change Ted or put on his cloth after the bath. I pick Ted from his crib and he is still crying! SHIT! What, baby's cries could do to your patience. I lay him down on the 'table' and I start taking off his pants and peel off his diapers. Shit… he really does shit…

I wipe Ted's behind with the wet wipes till I am 100% sure that he is shit-free. I put on his new and fresh diaper. There… my masterpiece. Not bad for first-timer I think. Ted had stop crying. Thank God or else I would be out of my mind!

"Satisfied huh driving daddy crazy like that?" I say gently to Ted as I pick him up from the 'table' and kiss his cheek. As soft and fluffy as marshmallow!

I decide not to put him back in his crib. Instead, I bring Ted to the master bedroom. I lay him down in the middle of the bed before I turn the lights on despite the soft evening light that is flooding the room. I pick some of his toys before and I lay on the bed with him, doing some animated gesture with my hands and the toys. I big smile is planted on my son's lips and he is looking at the toys and my hands intently with those clear blue eyes he inherited from Ana.

My beautiful baby boy and my drop-dead-beautiful-sexy wife. Ted's small hands try to reach the toys and my hand. His hands grip my finger and it could barely circle it. It is going to be so amazing to see him growing up to be a fine young man someday. His gip is strong and steady. That is my son everybody.

I kiss his finger softly and he smiles so widely, showing his gum since he got no teeth yet. His smile is like Ana, beautiful, mesmerizing and innocent… though Ana's smile sometime is not that innocent. I smile on own at that thought. Hurmm… my reward.

Suddenly, I could hear the familiar sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor. Ana is home! Yay! I quickly whisper to Ted. "Pretend to sleep!" well he may not be able to understand but yeah… never mind.

"I am home Chris-oh," oh I miss that voice. I keep my eyes shut and are trying to restrain myself from laughing. I could feel Ted stir beside me. Maybe he is turning to look at the door to look at his beautiful mommy. I want to look at Ana too!

"Hey baby boy, what were you doing with daddy?" I could hear her talking to Ted and the edge of the bed sag a bit as she climbs toward us in the bed. I could her kissing Ted. I want to be kissed too!

Then I feel Ana's lips in my head and my eyes shot open without registering to my brain. The effect that she has on me.

"Hey mommy!" I say so cheerfully and childishly. I lean in to kiss her gently on her lips.

"Hey daddy, you did a good job I must say,"

"Why, thank you and I want my reward," I say as I kiss her lips again. I could feel her smiling in our kiss.

"Later okay, now I need to give Ted a bath,"

"Will you give me a bath too?" I ask her coyly.

"Why Mr Grey, you forgot how to take a bath?" she asks, amused expression is playing on her face. I pout dramatically at her. And she giggle, ahhh my muse… "Okay, okay but after I bathed Ted and feed him and put him to sleep okay?" My mouth gapes at that and I could see that she is well entertained by my reaction. That's a long list to go! "Take a bath with me…" she whispers the last part and winks at me. FUCK! I am turned on!

Mrs Grey… you have no idea how hard I want to fuck you now. Now, what to do?

-The end of _As a Father…-_

My first fifty shades fanfic! Yay! I hope you guys like this because I really do have fun writing this and I hope you do have fun reading this! Review would really, really be appreciated ;)

THANK YOU FOR READING! Have a nice day. XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2 Special Chapter )

xXxXxXxX As a Father xXxXxXxX

The Fifty Shades Trilogy Fan Fiction

Summary: How Christian handle being with Ted, alone for the first time because Ana got an errant to run. One-Shot. Lemon.

Disclaimer: E.L James owns it all. I just own this plot.

- Extra Chapter -

Xx Christian's POV xX

My hearts jumps with anticipation. Where the fuck is Ana?! I am getting anxious waiting for her. I stare at the nothingness on the sterile white ceiling. Then I hear the door creaks open. I propped on my elbow and I see her. My hearts beat fast in a good way. I give her my lazy smile and she flushed. She climbs on the bed and straddle me. She plant soft kisses on my forehead, my jaw, the bridge of my nose, the corner of my mouth, my chin and then she crashes her lips hard on my lips. I savour her by pushing her closer to me, making me fall on the bed with her on top of me.

She pulls away for a second to look in to my gray eyes. Her blue eyes shine brightly with love and desire for me. "I miss you Christian," she says as she rest her head on top of my chest.

"I miss you too Ana. How's the event?"

"Nothing really special though," I raise my eyebrow at that.

"Really, but then, you still went there,"

"Are you mad at me for leaving you with Ted?" she asks me.

"No, I am not mad at you; it had been educational for me. I like taking care of Ted… Well, except for the crying part, it could be very frustrating though,"

"I know exactly how that feels," my chest vibrated as her chuckles. "But now, I want to feel you, and I want to reward you, as I promise…" she says as she raises her head from my chest and sits straddling me again. She is biting her lips and her eyes spells 'mischievous' and 'fuck-me'. Shit… I could feel myself getting hard from that. How the fuck did she does that by just biting her lips.

She looks at me intensely and I smirk. "Ooh somebody is very responsible…"

"We aim to please… Sir," she smirks back. "And somebody is very… Hard…" she says that that with a very sexy and seductive voice, and she stole my line. Her eyes are dark with desire and lust. My woman everybody, mine.

She stands there, before me and starts taking the dress off her body slowly, letting it drop to the floor before she step out of it. She takes off her panties first and she is biting her lips. God, what kind of force you send down to me today that make me stay on bed without attacking my wife over there who is teasing me? Again, she steps out of her panties that drop to the wooden floor. She unhooks her bra and let it drop to the pile of clothing. She cups her breast._ FUCK! That is so HOT!_

'Your prize Mr Grey," she says with an alluring voice.

I open my mouth to say something but she stops me by climbing on top of me and crashing her lips hard on me. Her tongue invading my mouth, out teeth clashing. I bite her bottom lips and she moans erotically, tilting her head back.

She looks back at me and starts to peel my T-shirt off me and she goes lower to my pants and takes it off along with my boxer in a single swift pull. Her predator eyes never leave mine. She bites her lips as my erection spring free of its boxer cage. She smiles wickedly before she put her hands around me.

"FUCK! Ahhh Ana…" I moaned out in shock and my eyes shuts down. As her small hands grip me firmly and moving it up and down. She is still biting her lips and her eyes don't leave mine. This woman is unbelievable… And she is mine. I am such a lucky son of a bitch.

Then my eyes sprang open as she put me in her mouth. HOLY MOTHERFUCK! Her head is bobbing up and down; her hair falls like a chestnut curtain around her face but her eyes is still watching me intently.

"Ahhh Ana… Jeez easy…" I say with a stammering voice. Oh what she do to me. Her tongue licking my length like it's a Popsicle. I buck my hip to meet her mouth but then she let go of me leaving me hanging and frustrated.

She does not say a word; she sits on my crotch, rubbing her wet flesh with mine. She did not say a word and she did not let me enter her. Gahh! Can she be more frustrating?!

"Ana please don't do this to me!" I grunt. She keeps on rubbing herself to me. I can't hold in anymore. I grab her so she falls on top of me and I flip her over so I am on top of her. "My turn," I say and I dip my lips to her neck, savouring her taste.

I go lower to her collarbone. She squirms and pants below me. "Still Ana, stay still," I warns her. Then I lower my head again and my lips meet her collarbone again. I lick it slowly up to her neck and she moan out loud.

"Ahhh… Christian, please ahhh…" she lost in this game of 'who-owns-this' in my hands with that.

Then I go lower to her chest. I look up to her for a while, giving her a clear message that I am claiming my prize. I trail kisses down to her breast and I start by licking her right nipple. She arches her back in pleasure and moans, pushing her breast toward me. I smirk at her reaction.

Then I start sucking her nipples softly at first, I could taste milky beads of her breast milk at my tongue. I let go of her breast for a while, tilt my head back as she tug my hair lightly and I moan out her name.

"Ana, oh my beautiful Ana…"

She guides my head toward her face with her hands in my hair still and smashes her lips on me. Her tongue is exploring my mouth. I pull away. "Not yet baby, wait up," she look extremely aroused and impatient.

"Christian, please…" she begs but I ignore her plead and pursue my attention toward her breast.

I sucks her harder this time but not too hard. I don't want to hurt Ana. A flood of her milk fills my mouth this time. I swallow it all. My cock aches for relief but I wait. I sucks her other nipple and again, milk fills my mouth. This time, I don't swallow it. I kiss Ana's open and panting mouth and pour the liquid to her mouth, letting her taste herself. She swallows and moans and grunts at the same time.

I smirk at her and she smirks back. "You are one kinky motherfucker Christian,"

"Oh yes baby, just for and to you,"

She smiles softly and shyly at that. Oh Ana, my beautiful, beautiful wife.

I kiss her lower down to her belly and toward her intoxicating sex. She smells of sex and herself. I look up wickedly at her as I insert my middle finger inside her. She gasped and squirm I pleasure of that. I move my finger in and out of her, feeling her wetness obvious on my finger. Her breathing fastened and she is moaning my name over and over again.

That's it, I can't hold it back anymore, and I am in the brim of the cup of sanity. I move up so I am facing her. My elbow is supporting my weight and I slam inside her hard ad she gasp in shock but then she recover as I starts my frantic move in and out of her.

The feeling is exquisite. The way her wet muscle caresses me inside her. Ahhh, the feeling of it is unfathomable. She put her legs up and hooks it to the small of my back so that I could push in deeper into her.

"Ana oh Ana ahhh yes baby… ahhh," I moans as I receive a deeper access into her.

"Christian ahhh… faster Christian please ahhh,"

I moves faster into her and I feel it coming close. My rhythm quickens and I don't realise that I am holding my breath until I pour myself into her where I exhales all the air out of me and I could feel her body shudder and arches as she climaxes.

Her mouth gapes open but the only sound heard was the sound of air entering her mouth. Then I drop on top of her and rolls of her. Our breathing is erratic, our chest rising and dropping like waves. I turn to my side to look at her once my body and mind land on Earth.

She is so beautiful. Her chestnut hair spread across the pillow, wild and sexy, her cheeks is flushing, her blue eyes shining and her mouth is red and bruised in a good way and fuckable. She turns her head to look at me, her mouth ad eyes smiling at me with the brightest love and deepest adoration. I smiles back at her.

She is my life. Not just for sex. "You are my everything Ana,"

"And you are my everything too, I love you Christian," she says taking my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

"And I you Ana," I say and kiss her gently on her lips. "Shower?" I ask.

"Yes, I am sticky," I smirk at that and drag her out of the bed.

I am feeling so good and bouncy today. Good and bouncy with unspeakable happiness. It had been a great day with Ted and now with my beloved wife.

We enter the shower and I turn it on letting the water drops and soothe our tensed muscles. I massage Ana's shoulder and she purrs in appreciation. I wash her and shampoo her hair. She is grinning at me entire time. She has the cutest grin ever on Earth.

Then she does the same that I did toward her to me. Her massage is firm and reassuring. I like it when her soft and delicate finger ran all over my body. I love it when her finger massages my scalp. It is like all the stress at work and wherever it is disappear through her finger. It feels so good and I feel so cherished.

"I love doing this to you," she says as her finger is still in my hair, covered in foam. I open my eyes to look at her in curiosity.

"Why so?"

"Because I love looking at you like this, so young and relaxed and happy,"

"I am happy as long as I am breathing the same air with you Mrs Grey," She smiles.

"And me too Christian,"

Then we wash each other, making sure both of us are clean. The first thing I ask her when we get out of the shower is: "Hungry?"

She smile at me and answer: "Yes, famished,"

That's the kind of answer I look for from my beautiful, angelic, sweet, sexy, understanding, faithful and the love of my life, the master of my universe, the queen and the owner of my broken heart, Anastasia Rose Grey.

-_The end of As a Father…: Special Chapter_-

A/N wow, that was hard to write honestly. And I changed it to M rating. I really hope you guys love it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I really, appreciate it ;) you guys are the best! Look up for my update because I already got another idea for fifty shades trilogy fanfic. Thank you for reading and requesting this extra chapter. THANK YOU! And have a nice day. XOXO


End file.
